Sweet Things
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: Because actions speak louder than words. And Sasuke's actions are always the sweetest. SasuSaku


**Sweet Things**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think I would make Sasuke such a jerk? **

"Look Sasuke-kun, there's a candy shop!" A young girl with bubblegum pink hair exclaimed excitedly.

"My kaa-san says candy makes your teeth rot and my tou-san says it is a distraction from becoming a good shinobi," the raven haired boy known as Sasuke said with a hint of distaste. He despised sweet things with a great passion. If he had his way he would only eat tomatoes and his beloved kaa-san's cooking. His tou-san told him that that was what he needed to have a robust, healthy, SHINOBI body. Sweet things would be a _**hindrance**_. Desperate to please his tou-san, six year old Sasuke followed this advice through to the very end. Well almost. It just so happened that his best friend, Sakura, adored absolutely everything that was sweet. And he would do anything to make her happy. Which included disregarding his tou-san's advice momentarily and tasting whatever forbidden delicacy she wanted him to try. He had even tried ramen with her and Naruto (although that wasn't sweet it was still icky and he detested it but he tagged along because he had to protect Sakura); had even treated her to ice cream on her birthday (the smile on her face that day had definitely made it worth it).

Said best friend was currently grinning happily; not at all dulled by the boy's lack of enthusiasm. "Ne, ne Sasuke-kun please can we go inside?"

"No," he replied flatly. He wanted to go to the grocery store and replenish his supplies of tomatoes. Stopping to get candy was the last thing he wanted.

"Pwetty pwease Sasuke-kun," she pleaded. He glistening jade eyes were begging him now and he beheld the cutest pout imaginable to mankind.

But this was Uchiha Sasuke and he was immune to cute pouts. So he hesitated for a moment before answering again "No."

"Pwetty pwease with a tomato on top?" she gave it one last shot.

He snorted a little before giving a little 'hn' and continued walking onward.

The girl looked downcast for a second before cheering up. "It's ok, Itachi-kun said he'll treat me to dango when he gets back from his mission," She flashed Sasuke a cheerful smile.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like it when _his_ aniki gave attention to Sakura instead of training with him. He didn't like it that Sakura was away from him and smiling at his aniki instead of him. Sakura was the only person that recognised him as _Sasuke _not Itachi's otouto. Being from a civilian family Sakura didn't even know who Itachi was until Sasuke introduced him to her. Itachi took a liking to Sakura for that very reason – that she saw him as a _person_ not the Uchiha prodigy. Whenever Itachi completed a difficult mission and there weren't clan affairs to attend to he would always go out for something sweet. Now, every once in a while, he took Sakura along too because he knew she shared his appreciation for sweet things. And she was entertaining to talk to, with her innocent ramblings. Normally such behaviour would be frowned upon in the clan but since Itachi was Itachi he could do nothing wrong in the eyes of the clan and Sakura easily won over the clan with her sweetness it was seen as fine.

Everyone in Sasuke's family loved Sakura. Sakura with her bubbly personality, lively chatter and joyful smiles; Sakura who spread light wherever she went. Even his stern father had warmed to her. To his mother Sakura was the daughter she never had. Therefore whenever Sakura visited the Uchiha compound she was pampered like a princess. His favourite auntie teased them frequently though, saying Sakura would make a fine wife. The pair would blush a bit and laugh nervously whilst fervently denying it was anything like that. Sakura was adorable when she blushed.

As he couldn't think of anything better to say he simply said 'Hn' seemingly uninterested.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn why do you always make that sound? It's rude you know," she chastised him gently, slightly hurt that he was making no effort to continue any form of conversation. And he wouldn't let her go inside the candy shop!

"Hn"

"That's it, you're impossible!" she gave up exasperated and began to stomp away in childish anger. A pair of onyx eyes watched her for awhile the boy shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the grocery store.

Only then did he feel a foreign pang in his chest, a searing emptiness, a sense of loneliness. Buying tomatoes was something he did with Sakura. He still hadn't figured out how to haggle with dealers like Sakura did; the way she indignantly responded to the offering price with an endearing pout on her face (practically begging them to lower the price). Due to a combination of Sakura's cuteness and Sasuke being a regular buyer, tomatoes tended to come very cheap. Smiling Sakura was a favourite amongst all the vendors in the market.

It felt odd to be walking alone, without Sakura. He never had.

It must've looked odd too because a merchant asked fondly "Awwh Sasuke-chan , where's your little girlfriend?"

There was an almost imperceptible tint of pink on the boy's cheek as he murmured irritably "She's not my girlfriend."

"Did you have a lover's quarrel?" the merchant spoke sympathetically with a slight hint of amusement.

"No" he almost hissed.

The merchant by that time knew there was something wrong (Sasuke never ever looked so agitated) so he very kindly said "Would you like a free basket of tomatoes?"

Sasuke blinked. Normally such an offer would put a smile back on his face but not today. Today he had made his Sakura mad and he had to put it right. Sakura didn't like tomatoes that much. She liked, what was it, strawberries. He hesitated for a moment, (cutely) biting his lip, before asking "Please can I have strawberries instead?"

The merchant gave a hearty chuckle before replying "Of course Sasuke-chan of course" as he filled a basket up with strawberries.

"Arigatou!" the young boy said sincerely before scuttling off.

The merchant smiled as he watched the boy disappear into the distance. "Alas, young love."

* * *

Sakura rocked herself back and forth underneath a tree. Maybe she had overreacted a little. But Sasuke had been so mean! She had just wanted to go inside the shop for one second. but no! AAnd he kept on going 'hn' whenever she tried to talk to him! But she had already come to terms with the fact that Sasuke wasn't the most talkative of people (but when he talked he was so witty, teasing and SWEET) and he was obsessed with tomatoes and when going out to buy them he would not stop for anything (especially _candy _of all things). Really she was making a fuss out of nothing. Maybe she really was a stupid ugly witch like those girls had said. Yes that was what she was. Now Sasuke-kun would hate her forever. He wouldn't want to be friends with a whiney little girl like her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

She looked up to see people approaching. More specifically Ami's gang approaching.

* * *

Sasuke raced towards the candy shop. He would buy at least one of every single type of sweet in the store (more if his pocket money allowed). That would make up for not letting her go in earlier.

Slightly breathless he opened the door and practically ran up to the shop owner.

"All the candy possible with this much money," he demanded, displaying his (rather large) amount of pocket money.

The shopkeeper was about to purse her lips at the blatant disrespect but when she looked down she saw an adorable face carved by an angel looking up at her expectantly. Instantly she warmed to him.

"Of course" and she busied herself with filling up paper bags with candy. "Come again soon," she said, smiling affectionately and she pinched his cheeks.

Sasuke inwardly shuddered. It was a relief to be out of that accursed shop. Now he just had to find Sakura.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't the forehead with," a tall girl called Ami sneered. The others behind her tittered.

"H-hello Ami-chan," Sakura stammered out nervously. It wouldn't do to be impolite.

"All alone are we? Has Sasuke-kun finally dumped you?" Ami scoffed. The rest of the girls giggled meanly and they proceeded to torment the already upset pink haired girl.

Her shoulders began to shake and her wide apple-green orbs began to swim with tears. The girls continued to taunt and insult her.

'_Ino-chan said I can't let them walk all over me, I have to stand up to them or they'll never stop.' _With that thought in mind Sakura found her voice.

"Leave me alone," she said in what she hoped was a confident voice.

The girls paid no heed to her and persisted with their snide, deriding remarks and gibes.

That was until a certain raven haired boy approached the clearing, more specifically Sakura.

"Stop annoying my best friend," he said, his voice filled with sheer cold fury. The aura coming from him was disturbingly sinister for a six year old. He glared with such vehemence that it was clear that whoever dared to hurt Sakura in his presence would not live to see the next day.

Sakura blinked.

The girls stepped away from Sakura. Unfortunately they were oblivious to Sasuke's anger.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnn!" they squealed excitedly and immediately tried to latch themselves onto him – tried being the key word.

"Don't touch me," he growled and focused on walking toward Sakura; his hands filled with sweet treats. Ami's gang slouched away, now slightly afraid.

"S-Sasuke-kun," the way she said his name was almost like a question, like she didn't quite believe he came. He merely nodded, put his bags down, and crouched down beside her.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry!" and she hugged him and began to bawl on his shoulder. "I was so mean, selfish and annoying!"

"Hn," and he patted her head, trying to comfort her awkwardly.

She pulled herself away from him and asked hopefully "Do you forgive me?"

That was unexpected. He had thought Sakura would be mad at him.

"I should have let you inside the candy shop," he said through gritted teeth. He was admitting that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was wrong. Uchihas were never wrong.

She lowered her pretty head, almost ashamed "No Sasuke-kun, it's okay"

"I-I brought you some candy…and strawberries"

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Hai,"

"Sasuke-kun, you're so sweet!" and she pulled him into a VERY tight hug.

"Hn" he grunted stiffly, a very perceptible blush on his face –his cheeks were as red as his favourite food. It was a very, very cute moment. It would do well in a family photo album…

* * *

SNAP!

Somewhere in the bushes a little blonde girl called Ino smiled widely as she put her camera away. _'I wonder how much Mikoto-san will pay me for this one…'_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura finished the strawberries and sweets together (Sasuke ate to keep Sakura happy). It was almost like a picnic.

"Come eat lunch at my house, kaa-san is making onigiri!" Sasuke said grinning. He loved onigiri. And his kaa-san would be so delighted that Sakura was visiting that maybe she would forget about the fact that he accidentally deliberately threw a shuriken at an elder (it was their fault for walking through _his _training area and they had insulted _Sakura _the day before) and let him train (he could not go without training for a whole _week_, how could he surpass Itachi that way?).

"Okay!" Sakura loved eating at the Uchihas. Mikoto-san was almost a great a cook and almost as sweet as her own kaa-san. And she told such funny stories about Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke's father, Fugaku (although she still addressed him as Uchiha-san), scared her a little but eventually she felt comfortable with his presence. Not that Fugaku was often there to begin with. He was busy at the police station Sasuke told her. The only person that she saw even less than she saw Fugaku was Itachi. Normally it was just her, Sasuke and Mikoto. Which was a pity really. As quiet as Itachi was, she liked to have him around. He was nice in his own way and she viewed him as an older brother she never had. She had always wanted an older brother.

So she inquired "Will Itachi-kun be there?"

"Maybe, nii-san was supposed to get back sometime today. It was an S rank mission you know" his voice swelled with pride for his brother.

The pair stood up and started walking towards Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe someday we'll be doing S rank missions too with Naruto-kun. We'd make an excellent team, ne?"

"Hai! We'd be Konoha's best ninjas!"

And they continued fantasizing about their futures as ninjas all the way to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

Mikoto clucked her tongue with worry. It was now 2:00pm! She had specifically told Sasuke that he _had _to be back by 1:00pm but evidently he chose not to listen. He had better not be training again; he had a ban from it after he threw shuriken at an elder (and one had, impressively, hit). Sasuke had insisted it was a complete accident but Mikoto found a little suspicious. The very same elder was the one who said 'what has the Uchiha clan come to, letting its heirs hang around with weak little civilian girls' when he had come to dinner the day before the 'accident' had happened. Mind you, she didn't blame the boy, she herself wanted to hit the man, but Sasuke did have to learn some discipline and self control. Come to think of it, she also found it odd that the elder was attacked by a rogue nin on his way to the city on the same day Itachi was away from home without a particular mission. But since Itachi was a master at subtlety she couldn't accuse him of anything.

Itachi had come back 10 minutes ago too. He had already visited the hospital and gave in his mission report. Efficient, as usual, she thought fondly. He was currently in the shower and had said he'd eat lunch with Sasuke.

2:05pm

Just as Mikoto was about to go out of her mind with worry (Sasuke was usually very punctual) she saw two figures approaching. Ah, so Sasuke was with Sakura. They had big smiles on their faces and they seemed to be talking rather animatedly. That made her smile. Sakura was like a daughter to her. Her cheerful, lively disposition made a nice change from the dull, disciplined atmosphere of the Uchihas. Even Itachi was slightly more animated with Sakura. Sakura was good for her boys, Mikoto had firmly decided.

"Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan are here!" she called out.

Itachi perked up a little at Sakura's name. She was like a little sister to him. He cared for her quite a bit because she made his beloved otouto smile. She was innocent as well; he enjoyed listening to all her vivacious chatter. And he had _finally _found someone to eat sweet things with, who's company it would not be a torment to endure. In fact her company was quite pleasing as it were.

Mikoto opened the door for the pair of children.

"Sakura-chan, it's been too long since you last visited!"

"Anou…Mikoto-san it's only been three days"

Mikoto chose to ignore her. "My, my you have grown skinny! I really must fatten you up a little! Don't they feed you back at home? And what's this? A bruise? When did this happen? Sasuke, don't you look after her when you play?" Yeah, she really had a huge mother hen complex…

Sakura reddened a little, embarrassed by all the attention. Just then Itachi made his appearance, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Itachi-kun/Nii-san!" the six year olds exclaimed happily. "Are you hurt from your mission? How did the mission go? Was it difficult? What did you have to do?" they bombarded him with questions.

Itachi gave a soft chuckle before poking Sasuke's forehead and kissing Sakura's forehead. Sasuke frowned at the unfairness, Itachi was always more gentle with Sakura.

"Ne, ne Itachi-kun when will we go out for dango?"

"Right after lunch,"

"But Itachi-kun, you should rest! Sasuke-kun told me it was an S rank mission. You must be so tired! You should relax while you can!" Sakura frowned. Itachi had precious little time to rest and she didn't want to take the little he had away from him.

Chuckling at her concern (although secretly it had made his day that someone actually cared about him) he answered "Sakura, look at me, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" she was still hesitant.

"Yes,"

Sasuke scowled a little at the attention given to Sakura. "Nii-san, when will you train with me?"

"Maybe this evening, Sasuke,"

"Really?" It had been ages since Itachi had trained with him. "No 'forgive me Sasuke, maybe next time' ?"

"Yes, really," he supposed he could today. He regretted not spending enough time with Sasuke as he should have.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu nii-san!!!" Sasuke was officially over the moon.

Mikoto was now the one with the worried frown. "Itachi! Sakura-chan is right, you really do overexert yourself." Yes, she had completely overlooked that it was an offer to _train_ Sasuke who was currently banned from doing any training.

"Kaa-san, honestly I'm fine," Itachi was now getting just very slightly annoyed at all the concern.

Luckily for Itachi, Mikoto had other matters to settle. Such as the question of why Sasuke was so unreasonably late. And he didn't even bring home any tomatoes. Alright he brought Sakura along with him but that didn't explain why he was late.

"Sasuke…" she began with her eyes narrowed "Please explain why you are ONE WHOLE HOUR LATE!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it. "Actually Mikoto-san, it's all my fault. You see I went with Sasuke-kun to buy tomatoes and on our way we passed a candy shop and I got mad at Sasuke cause' he wouldn't let me go in. So I walked off somewhere and then Sasuke-kun came with candy and strawberries and then we ate them together. That was what took us so long. Sasuke-kun bought a _lot _of strawberries,"

Mikoto was now smiling cheerily. Who knew her little Sasu-chan could be so cute? She could just see the pair exchanging wedding vows at the altar now. Sakura would be walking down the aisle in the most elegant dress that existed and her little Sasuke would be all grown up in a tuxedo. He'd gently slip a beautiful ring on her finger whilst mouthing the words 'I love you'. And they'd both look like the happiest people alive as they said 'I do'. Oh and how they would kiss, so sweetly yet so passionately. And they would dance so amazingly well, Sasuke twirling Sakura around saying 'I want to hold you forever and never let you go'. And she herself would get the very amiable Harunos as in-laws. She wiped a little tear of joy from her eye at the thought.

Itachi was inwardly sighing at his mother's antics. He could just imagine what she was thinking about.

"Anou… Mikoto-san," Sakura began to feel a little awkward with Sasuke's mother being caught up in a daydream.

Snapping out of her reverie, Mikoto smiled brightly "Well come on, lunch is ready so let's eat!"

As they dug into the delicious onigiri (did I mention Mikoto was a _brilliant_ cook?) the time was mostly passed in chattering about jutsus, missions and just generally all aspects of being a ninja.

"Me, Sakura and Naruto will be the greatest ninjas in all of Konoha!" Sasuke declared.

"Hai!" Sakura agreed wholeheartedly.

Itachi and Mikoto chuckled.

"When I grow up, I want to marry Sakura 'cause she's the only girl I like and she's gonna become a strong kunoichi! Will you marry me Sakura?" Sasuke said this very innocently.

"I'll marry Sasuke-kun 'cause he's my bestest friend apart from Ino-chan and he's the only boy that doesn't have cooties! And he's so very sweet!"Again this was an innocent but sincere declaration.

It was all Mikoto could do not to swoon there and then. It was just too KAWAII to be allowed! They belonged together! Itachi laughed quietly. It was obvious the pair had no idea what they were talking about. But he could see them together as adults…

"I don't have a ring but I got a ribbon to put on you," and with that he got up, walked over to Sakura and tied a wine-red ribbon in her hair. He then gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. Sakura giggled shyly.

Mikoto just about died. Her little Sasu-chan was so so so affectionate, she couldn't quite believe it. Maybe it was all just a dream.

Itachi took the opportunity to tease his younger brother "Hey otouto, don't you usually propose to someone in a field of flowers when there's just the two of you rather than in front of your family whilst eating lunch?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned bright tomato red. They hadn't quite realised that there were two other people in the room. They were caught up inside their own little world. That had happened before quite a number of times.

Sasuke was the first to find his voice. "Nii-san!" he mumbled embarrassed.

"Come Sakura, don't you want to eat dango?" Itachi said as he got up.

"Hai!" and she got up too and followed Itachi out of the house.

Once they were gone Mikoto threw her youngest son an almost feral grin. "So you want sweet little Sakura-chan to be your wife, eh?" She couldn't resist teasing him.

"Don't call her 'sweet' kaa-san, I don't like sweet things" Sasuke replied.

"I must admit you were very adorable back there. Where did you get that ribbon?"

"I wasn't being adorable! I was serious! And I got that ribbon for free in February at the market,"

"You were planning this?"

"No! I just took it 'cause it was free"

"My, my I thought we brought you up better than to freeload. Anyway we're getting off topic here. Do you love Sakura-chan?"

"No! Love is icky and…and _sweet_!" As he spoke Sasuke was reddening.

"Then why do you want to marry her?"

"'Cause she's the only girl I'll ever like and she's my best friend and she's fun to talk to and play with."

"That sounds like love to me… Awwwhh my little Sasucakes is all grown up now," Mikoto teased. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke got up and left the room exasperated.

Mikoto chortled.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi had happily eaten their dango. They had whiled away time with Sakura cutely rambling on about what she had done and Itachi occasionally commenting. When Sakura asked him questions about himself he gave short clipped replies.

As they got up, Sakura turned to Itachi and said "D'you know something Itachi-kun? Your otouto is so much sweeter than any type of dango or other sweet."

And she had a wide grin on her face as she scampered off home.

* * *

"Otouto," Itachi called out while Sasuke was practicing throwing kunais. "Sakura likes you back."

And though no one could see it, whilst he was in the air, Sasuke had a very large smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke's being such a bloody jerk in the manga at the moment that I really feel like strangling him. This is just a really random oneshot that was born after I exclaimed 'I'm a candy maniac!' (Don't ask…). Immediately after, I thought 'omg SasuSaku' (again don't ask how 'candy maniac' was somehow connected to SasuSaku). And it led to this…**


End file.
